Flow of Time and Wonder
by JasperK
Summary: Not being seen, and not being understood are the beginning of things. Yet even if ones deeds are invisible to the world, they make an impact. A little Jack x Elsa fun.
1. Chapter 1: 1800

Early 1800's

 _Jack_

I felt it. I'd had my abilities for a good many years now, enough to know when something was _different._ For some reason, the Moon only knows, I had a power over cold, and ice and snow. I enjoyed the frost the most. Its rebellious way of never quite doing what I expected, was frustrating, yet thrilling. I had learned to work it well. Well enough to know the difference between my working, and another's. That's what drew me – that another worked the elements. Perhaps, just perhaps, they would know why we had the talent.

I searched the world – it did not take long. The wind travels swiftly. I found myself in the kingdom of Arendelle. Snow bound in the middle of Summer. Ah! I found the palace in uproar, and people scurrying around like ants. They did not interest me, for my wind had found what I sought. From the palace I could feel it drawing through me. It was very odd, feeling another draw the power I thought of as my own. I chased my wind, high into the hills, then up to the great peaks of the mountains. Then I saw it. An ice palace. It was beautiful. Delicate. And girly. I felt my stomach wobble slightly; I had never ever considered that the other ice wielder might be a girl.

I hesitated. I had no idea what to do. I floated up to the balcony looking for a way to sneak in. I was about to land when the doors opened. I just hung there in mid air. There she stood. The most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I forgot what I wanted to say. I forgot everything. She was welcome to the ice and snow. I did not feel myself land, but I must have as I know I was standing when she looked at me. Those eyes. The way she had sculpted her dress out of ice. She felt the cold as little as I did. She was prettier than the palace she had built. Then she turned away. Had she seen me? No. I knew she had not. I was smitten, but she would never know I existed. I let the wind take me, and drifted.

I cannot be sad for long. For one it is dull. I knew how to distract myself. I found people. We played, and chased. I drifted on. It was in this semi-distracted state that I found the trolls. People cannot see me. Trolls can. These were rock trolls: clannish, wise and kindly. They gave me hot soup to eat – it was cold by the second spoonful. They gave me advice – my destiny would find me, not I, it. I knew something of creatures that could see me. Their advice was not for people, and it was not for me. It would work for them. I knew that I would have to find my own destiny, or make it. I left the frozen soup beside where I had sat. I did not have the heart to ask about the girl. Some things would just hurt too much.

 _Elsa_

I became queen. I had been dreading it. The ceremony, which I expected to fail, went smoothly. Just when I thought it was going to be well, I panicked and froze the kingdom. I fled to protect them. For a moment, I stood alone. In the quiet atop the mountain. I had my own place, alone. Safe from others. I never felt the cold. I never had. I stood in the brisk breeze that blew up suddenly from the valley below and marvelled. It was as if the snow and ice had taken on the form of a person. But before I could make them out, I turned away. No people. I could have no people around me. People would only get hurt because of me.

I was not queen of my mountain peak for long. They found me. My persistent sister among them. I panicked when they tried to reclaim me, or capture or kill me. There were many attackers. My sister was the fiercest. Again, I hurt her the worst. She never knows how to hold back. I have been trying so hard to protect her. Yet she invades all my attempts. Why had I been born with this talent, and she without?

Though I learned now, how to control it. And she taught it to me. Who would have considered love to be the key? It warmed my heart and melted hers. I am queen of this kingdom, yet she is the one whose child will inherit the throne. I am well regarded by my subjects, but I have not lost my wariness of people. I cannot allow any so close. My sister manages admirably, and it warms my heart to see her make calf eyes at her beau. At least she has taken that burden from me.

* * *

Mid 1800's

 _Jack_

I visited the palace every ten years. Each time, Elsa is calm, and just as beautiful. I went to ask the trolls about it. They are love experts they tell me. I cannot see Elsa as anything else other than the beauty she is because I am in love. I know I am not in love; it makes your brains stupid. I've been about, I know what it does. But what else could explain the fact that she looks just the same every time I visit? I have several people I visit; it helps me keep track of the years. All the others are in their fifties. Elsa still looks young. I wonder if those trolls put some glamour over my eyes.

To distract myself I tried to get into Father Christmas's stronghold. The Yeti's are scary. You do not want an angry Yeti after you. Certainly not if he happens to have several snow globes with him. The wind and I only just escaped. They don't freeze. I keep forgetting that they are made for ice and snow. Needless to say, I never got into the stronghold. Spied in at a few windows, though. Now I _really_ want to get in.

The next time I went to visit, Elsa was not there. Her sister was regent and her nephew was king. I went to find the trolls. I was not in any mood to drift around to find out what had happened to her by happenchance. They were their exuberant selves, singing and obtuse. They were worse than the people who cannot see me. They saw me and did not seem to understand it was important they tell me about Elsa. For love experts they sure know nothing of love. They told me another thing that was useless: that I would find comfort in the service of others. I who cannot be seen by others. I was furious and frustrated. Which is what I should have expected going to trolls for advice.

 _Elsa_

I knew the stories from old. Of the enchantresses who lived alone, and conjured their magic to help the world. I now knew why they lived alone. My sister is only a few years younger than I. It took fifty years, but it was becoming apparent that I had not aged as much as she. It hurt when she accused me of using magic to keep myself young. It frustrated me that I knew so little of how to use the magic. Over the years, I had collected stories of magic, and how mostly it was inherited. But sometimes it just manifested without a source. I had a purpose, yet no one could tell me what it was. All the stories spoke of dark and terrifying outcomes.

I consulted my sisters family-in-law. It was peculiar that I could now claim kinship with rock trolls. They were kindly, bemusing and told me something peculiar. The festive heart of winter would one day claim my heart. I took their advice seriously, as I always did. I helped with the winter festivals, and used my magic for the good of the people. The towns folk grew fond of me, even if they did not welcome me as warmly as they did my sister and her family. But years passed. And the more I used magic, the less time seemed to touch me. It was when I realised my sister's hair was white with age, that I knew time was not going to touch me. I had to leave before there were mutterings against the throne. We were a prosperous nation, and I would not have a coup-de-etat remove my family. I gracefully abdicated, claiming health as my reason. I went to stay with the trolls for a while.


	2. Chapter 2: 1900

Early 1900's

 _Jack_

Yetis are scary. In a different way, to say, Pitch Black the bogyman. I ran into him a few years back. He is the kind to leave well alone. I'm all for a good load of mischief now and again, but he pushes it too far. He makes it scary, and boring. What is the point of having everyone terrified of you? I'd have Yeti's after me any day. The thrill of the chase and the pumping of my heart. To make it worse I'd dropped my staff just outside Father Christmas's stronghold. I had to sneak back two nights later to snatch it back. I swear I could hear every thump my heart made. I am surprised no Yeti's found me that time.

I must have been really bored. It was summer, and I should have been in the south. I have spent enough time in Australia to know the best places for frost and snow. The Easter Bunny and I don't see eye to eye not after the incident where I got into the warren. I blame Father Christmas's over zealous Yeti's for that; being denied his wonder halls, I had to see what someone else's home looked like. With Easter coming up and all, it was easy to slip in and explore. I hadn't counted on Bunny being so mad at me. I only froze the eggs as a joke. He has no sense of humour. Which, if you must know, was why I was in Europe in the summer. I was avoiding the Southern countries, Bunny was looking for me. Did I mention the lack of humour? I found the trolls again. Just to pass the time, you know.

They took me to an ice cavern below where they were camped that summer. It was beautiful. It distracted me enough that I spent most of the summer there. I played with the troll children, and when they slept I entertained myself by decorating the ice cavern. I especially enjoy frost fronds, it reminded me of a forest when I was done. I love forests, but I don't know why, perhaps it was because I awoke in a forest? I left then, at the end of summer. The ice cavern was beginning to make me feel peculiar. I did not like reminders that I did not know myself or my purpose.

 _Elsa_

I returned to the trolls in the winter. Their camp grounds were near enough to my private cavern so that I could have company yet still practice my magic without being afraid I would hurt someone. They were delighted to see me. I stayed among them enjoying their company. I was heartsore and needed company. My sister had died that summer. She had lived long enough to see the kingdom well cared for by her son, and to see her six grandchildren. I lingered long enough with my family to see that none of them had the gift for magic in any form. It was a relief, and a private disappointment. I had not known I had wished for another soul who would understand how complicated life was living with such power.

I returned to my cavern after having been with the trolls for two weeks. The first snowstorms had hit. I needed to write all that I had learned that summer, and privately process my grief. I walked into the cavern, and knew someone had been there. I couldn't work it out at first. The trolls would come down here occasionally if they wanted to play on the tobogganing slope. But there were only faint traces of trolls. I explored my ice home, bemused. It was just the same. It was only on the third day that I realised what was different. Nothing had been moved or taken, but the walls had grown delicately twisted ice crystals. They looked like fronds. I stared at them, amazed. I had amassed enough books on magic and ice and snow to know the legends. This was the work of Jack Frost.

I was astounded. I wandered the caverns for days, copying the patterns that most enchanted me. I tried, but I could not come close to the intricate overlay patterns that he had managed repeatedly and apparently effortlessly. I grew envious and frustrated myself endlessly by failing to mimic the delicacy of the frond work. I learned a great deal about myself that winter. Having another's magic to compare myself with I realised I worked at a grand scale with bold strokes. He, in delicate intricacy. I returned to my studies and practice with vigour. I would find a purpose for my bold work. It was a relief to find so consuming a project; it filled my desolate days with purpose. At night I mourned my sister.

* * *

Mid 1900's

 _Jack_

I love snow days. Kids love snow days. And kids are the best. Although no one sees me, I feel that they are the closest to my heart. They know what fun is. They relish the adrenaline rush of a good toboggan ride. They don't think twice about mischief. It's wonderful to hang around them and just enjoy life. I have always known about the guardians. They do the big things. Father Christmas and Easter Bunny on their once yearly rounds. Sandman and Toothfairy on their daily rounds. I liked them, they added a constancy to my endless days. But they could be stuffy if you got them wrong. Easter Bunny has confirmed he has no sense of humour. He tried to boomerang me the last time he saw me.

I spent many years wandering the world. I liked the way America celebrated. They went for grand style, and treasured their celebrations. I spent a great amount of time with them. The best was the way they opened a rink in Central Park. It was wonderful and magical to have a place like that. I skated unseen, celebrating the joy among the children. It was early evening. I was enjoying the light snowfall, not enough to close the rink, but just enough to make it magical. And a girl with ice white hair skated passed. I felt as if lightning had struck me. It was _her!_ But no. I laughed ruefully at myself. No, she was long dead with many others I had known years ago. Occasionally this kind of thing happened, and sometimes it was a relative, or direct descendent of the person I remembered. I leaped away gusting the snow after me. It would be a beautiful night for the skaters. I would not follow her as I had followed others before. That only made me sad. I would celebrate the moment of joy I had felt for her.

I am fairly weak willed when it comes to curiosity. She is a student at the university, nineteen years old, and stays in an apartment on the top floor of a high rise. She sleeps with the windows open in winter. If that weren't enough, she is a fine art major and makes ice sculptures in the basement studio she rents. I was besotted until she walked right through me. Then I was furious. And disappointed. She loves winter, but that is all. She does not believe. I sat in her studio and found myself mindlessly tracing patterns all over her work. They are so delicate one would not notice them unless they looked closely. She loves winter, and I know that love. This is the only way I can show I understand. I was suddenly distracted by the sounds of bells at Christmas. What am I doing in a basement when I could be chasing the sleigh? I avoid Father Christmas as a rule, he is kind of scary, though I'd never let him know that. But I love that sleigh. I think I'll chase it across North America for a while.

 _Elsa_

After the turmoil of the beginning of the century, I decided to leave Europe. It was not an easy decision, and had many causes. After they bombed the palace, I did not have the heart to return, I wanted to remember the beauty that was. Only one of my great grand nephews survived the First World War, none of my family survived the Second. Our country is now a province of a much larger land. It hurts. Yet, the one thing that consoles me is that my sister never lived to see this. She had so much joy at life, this would have devastated her. It devastated me so much as to drive me to seek a new land. I went to say farewell to the trolls, but found their campsite abandoned. They had collapsed the entrance to my cavern home. I understood then that they would not return. I only think they stayed so long to watch over Kristoff's descendants.

I chose the United States because it was far away. A fairly silly reason for deciding where to go, but I wanted to be so far from Europe that it would not be easy to return home when I felt homesick. I practised my accent, as I spoke English as fluently as I did several Romance and Germanic languages. The voyage over was wonderful. I joined the parties and dancing most nights. I slept well most days. I stayed in New York for a few years to get the feel of this new country. I liked New York for its cosmopolitan population. There were places I could visit, only a taxi ride from my home, where I could feel as if I were back in Europe. I did not do this often; it made my homesickness worse. I did not have to work; I had brought my inheritance with me, and that of my sisters which now fell to me. I had seen what the stock market crashes had done to the States earlier in the century, so I invested cautiously. But I had enough to buy my penthouse apartment, and rent a basement studio. With my sister's share I anonymously sponsored a children's home for refugee children, in memory of my own family. I don't know if she would have approved, but I could not bring myself to spend her money on myself.

I found that I could connect with the younger people, as they accepted me at face value. To them I was a foreigner fresh from school. However, in conversation with them, I realised the curriculum here was quite different to the studies I had taken as a child. I spent two years working through the high school syllabus so I might apply for college, as that was what seemed to be the fashion among the youth. University was different from what I recalled my schooling being. It was so noisy, and people were so busy. I had to crawl away to study and very quickly learned that work wasn't everything. The young men and women were networking and looking forward to entering the business world. Or, as several of my girl friends confided in me, looking for a rich spouse. I had some odd looks for saying I was studying to keep busy. The assumption went around campus that I was a wife of a wealthy European sent to study in the States. I let that rumour run. It was better than constantly turning down the keen young gentlemen who attempted to played court to me.

I had my studies to keep my mind busy, and my sculpting to keep my magic in practice. It passed the time. I loved the winters the most. I spent all the time I could outside. I admit my grades slipped in the winter, as I spent my time playing with my magic. It was not often I could play on any grand scale. I would spend most evenings skating at the park. It made me nostalgic for a life I could never regain. And wonderful because it was becoming my new life. I was beginning to sound like an American, though I think my dress sense would always set me apart as a foreigner. I recall one particular evening, though. It was just beginning to snow, and I was skating, and suddenly all around me there was a flurry of snow, then silence. The wind dropped completely and the snow continued to fall, but so lightly that it did not lie on the rink. To skate in the falling snow was beautiful. I have not often seen such conditions outside of my careful control of them. It was enchanting. I returned to my studio a week later and found my sculptures covered in very delicate frond patterns. Ah, Jack Frost had found me, and let me know in his quiet way that I was not alone in all this. That little prompt made me choose a different set of studies when I decided to move to across the country.


	3. Chapter 3: 2000

Early 2000's

 _Jack_

The Moon has much to answer for. Telling me nothing for three hundred years, then all of a sudden giving me more responsibility than I cared to deal with. Suddenly all the great guardians say that I will help with the latest threat to the children. I know the children, they are resilient. But when they mentioned Pitch Black, I wanted out. We've had our altercations, and I know he's best left alone. The others, however can't seem to stay out of other people's business. Certainly not mine. The only reason I went with them was because Father Christmas let me check out his stronghold. The place was even more awesome than I had imagined.

To make a long story short, Pitch Black made a critical mistake. He stole the records of memories. I had long lost the hope of ever knowing my own past, but when the Tooth Fairy whispered a hint of it, I was like a man possessed. I had to find it. I had to know. I helped them out in their guardianship so that I could get my memories back. No, I am not so mercenary. Nor can I keep in my mischief and joy at life long enough to drive so hard. The best part was seeing that the Easter Bunny had a tenderness for children. He also looked ridiculously cute little. It didn't improve his attitude much, but he was directing his sarcasm and irritation onto Pitch and not me, so all's good. The guardians are scary, until I realised they all cared as much as I did.

I got my memories back. I had had a sister, and a family. Long ago. I felt sad for a while, knowing that I could have visited them, even if they could not see me. After we had banished Pitch Black, I went to look, but the place where the village had stood was now cleared farmland. I wandered through the streets of the nearby villages but did not recognise any familiar face. Sometimes families pass down their features, but I found no one. As I said, being sad is dull, I returned to find Jamie. He was one of the few who could actually see me. He and his friends helped me build the most awesome snow fort. They helped me laugh again.

 _Elsa_

I ended up lecturing part time at the local community college. I sculpted in private, while planning carefully. I had bought land high in the mountains, with the idea of spending winter practising magnificent magic. I wanted to build an ice palace. Partly, I was tired of the way people died, and I remained. I was tired, I suppose, of purposelessness. In part, that was why I lectured mythology and legends. I might as well do something with the two hundred years of tireless research I had in my head. I knew more than some professors on the origins and tales of magic, ice and snow. In trying to understand myself in the world, I had gathered an understanding of human psyche and wonder. Yet, I felt I understood myself less. I had to acknowledge I was a mystery. Lecturing at the college kept me sane. I loved the way people threw themselves into learning, or in the case of some students, threw themselves into socialising. This went well for a few years, as I planned out how I would build my, by now, fantastic ice palace. I intended to go the next year.

It was then a keen youngster by the name of Jamie entered my classes. It was early evening as I sat grading papers. They were all the same mediocre research: enough to pass, and enough to show that they were interested. Some I marked as those who had potential, others were simply there to share an enjoyment of their interest in legends. I reached Jamie' paper at this side of midnight. He had done his research; in fact he knew some sources that had eluded me over the years. I couldn't fault him there. Only he spoke as if he knew Father Christmas, and the Easter Bunny. I got as far as him mentioning Pitch Black the Bogeyman and decided to call it a night. The next morning did not make it any better. I sat with my coffee and read in amused disbelief as he mentioned the Sandman. I realised about then, that he had strayed off the topic of the essay due to sheer enthusiasm. But the way he spoke about the characters, I knew he was a born writer. He needed to angle his prose in the direction of fiction, however. I was about to write such a remark at the top of his page, when my eye caught the name Jack Frost. I forgot my coffee and my pen, and continued reading.

I called Jamie as he left the class. He is taller than I by a foot, but has this keen expression in his eyes. He has not lost his wonder for the world. I asked him casually about his unusual approach to his essay. His smile lit up his face. Just believe, he said with a child like wonder, and you will be able to see them. He left with a mischievous knowing expression on his face. I was left with bewilderment. Just believe? I spent that evening thinking about the creatures he had written about, admittedly they were not so far removed from the tales I knew. Those I had learned to understand as anthropomorphic personifications were real to him in the context of his contemporary understanding. The only one to whom I felt I could remotely relate was Jack Frost. I'd believe in him. I knew how such belief worked; I had a peculiar brand of it mixed in with my own magic. It was what I used to call snow creatures to life. Olaf the snowman who was my companion in my worst times of loneliness or the ice monsters I used as gate guards. I decided to build my palace this winter.

 _Jack_

Unusually for children who can see me, Jamie grew into to a teenager who could see me. It helped, I suppose that I returned at least once each winter to see if he and his friends had rebuilt the snow fort. And every year they had, and were waiting for me. This winter, Jamie was the only one waiting there. We caught up with each other, and pelted each other with snow. But I think we both sensed that this would be the last time we would meet at the fort. Jamie said he was moving away to go to college. I thought it amusing the way humans found it difficult to understand that I had no trouble finding them wherever they were if they believed in me. As a Guardian I had access to resources greater than I had had when I had just been out for myself. If I really needed it, I could ask Father Christmas to let me in to look at his belief globe. But I preferred not to do that, because Father Christmas likes to get involved in whatever I'm trying to do. Don't get me wrong, he's helped me in some rough situations, but I like to do my own thing mostly.

I felt it again. That very same touch to my own power that I had felt all those years back. Elsa? No. One of her descendants who had inherited her power. Or a new power? This one was stronger than Elsa's had been, and far more controlled. We went to look, my wind and I. It was not far from where Jamie's collage was, though it was in a very inaccessible snowed in valley in the mountains. Not a place any human could reach with ease. I felt my breath catch as I soared down into the valley. A vast palace stood spanning the valley. Tall spires, sweeping balconies, an ice rink on the roof, many walls and delicate windows. There were ice gardens all along the valley floor, I could even recognize the various plants, roses, tulips, blue bells, such a mixture as would never be seen so close together in real life. It was all so extravagant and beautiful it took my breath away. It was the first time I was utterly envious of another's ability to work ice and snow. I vowed that I too would learn now to do this.

I then saw the figure on the balcony, singing. It was her. But she still looked young, and there was no way she could still be alive after all this time. I landed on the balcony railing and stared at her. I felt a bit disconcerted as she cocked her head slightly and stared directly back at me.

"Jack Frost?" I beamed at her. She knew my name and could see me. Goodness, she was more beautiful than I remembered her to be.

"Hi!" I grinned.

She folded her arms under her breasts and gave me the most searching look I have ever faced, she could give Father Christmas lessons on soul searing.

"You're Jack Frost?"

"No, I'm the tooth fairy." I said, and created tiny baby tooth fairies out of ice to flutter around her head. She watched them in wonder then her gaze snapped back to me.

"Was it you on my balcony, all those years ago?"

To the point, abrupt and suspicious. Something deep was bothering her, probably something painful.

"Yes." I said. "Are you Queen Elsa?"

She gaped at me as if not expecting me to know her at all.

"Er, yes." She managed.

"And you built all this?"

She gave me a very cagey look.

"Yes." She said cautiously.

I realized then that she wasn't staring at me in wonder like the children usually did. Well, she was, but there were layers to it. I've never been much good with pondering others deep emotions like Father Christmas seems to be, but I know enough to know when people are sitting on something. She was sitting on a whole bag of somethings. I stepped down from the balcony rail, still marvelling that she was able to see me.

"It's magnificent." I said and offered her my hand. "Want to see how I do things?"

She flinched and folded her hands against herself.

"I freeze everything I touch." She mumbled and looked away.

I laughed.

"So do I, ma'am! Take my hand."

She very tentatively reached out her hand. I grabbed her wrist before she could snatch her arm back again. And flew. I was so excited to show another snow and ice worker everything I did, that I dragged her halfway across the continent and back, jabbering all the time.

We returned to the palace as dawn came. We lay on the surface of the rink, catching our breath and watching the sun paint the mountains pink and gold. I sat up to reach for the sun's rays with my fingers and realized that she had fallen asleep. A few of her ice trolls were eyeing me in a kind of dangerous manner, so I saw to it that they took her inside, then took my leave.

 _Elsa_

I hadn't expected Jack Frost to look so damn young, yet to be older than me! I now see where Jamie gets his wide eyed enthusiasm for the world. Jack Frost has it by the bucket load. He liked the palace enough to want to show off what he did. I have never had so much fun in my whole life. He even let me call snow to areas that needed it. He has such a fine reading of the weather, it's incredible. I could learn so much from him. But I dread meeting him again. He touched me, and held my hand. It has been three hundred years since someone who knew my powers has done that unafraid. My sister had the ability, but everyone else was hesitant. I am afraid I am in danger of falling for him, just because he so easily does what no other can. I wish I had never met him, knowing that a soul like his exists just makes it harder to live.

To make life infinitely more difficult, who should walk into my class on Monday, but Jamie followed by Jack Frost. Jamie was looking a little wild about the eyes as he stared at me. I suspect Jack of telling him what little he knew of me. As Jamie is used to magic, he's probably stuck on how old I am. Jamie kept the seat beside him free, and Jack sat there for the lesson. I noticed a few of Jamie's friends staring at Jack and Jack giving mischievous grins in their directions. So, several people here knew Jack Frost. I gave the lesson, and kept an eye on Jack. He watched the others for a while then began drawing with his finger on the desk in front of him. Jamie hung back as everyone was leaving, and Jack remained in his seat as the others all filed out. Jamie's friends crowded around the door though. Jack noticed them all and stood on his chair and glanced speculatively out of the window. I heard shouts of astonishment outside as it suddenly began to snow. Jamie got a starry expression in his eyes and gathered his friends to go and throw slush balls at each other. When I looked away from the window I found Jack peering at my books as if he very much wanted to read them. I told him he could borrow them if he liked. He laughed and showed me how insubstantial he was in the world. I stared at him, astonished. Surely that was the easiest thing? I called him into life, as I called the snow creatures. There was an audible thump as Jack landed on the floor. He stared and gingerly reached out and touched the book. He gaped in wonder as he found he could turn the pages. He then concentrated and a wind blew up around the classroom, and lifted him as it always had. He swung his staff and the windows were covered in his trademark fern patterns. He gave a whoop of delight and ran out of the door, remembering to open it, I noticed.

I did not see him again that week. I was relieved. I would now not have to worry about the way he bothered me so. I returned to my palace on the weekend. I was horribly disappointed when I discovered I had been secretly hoping he would find me there. It would have been a very long week end had I not had piles of essays to grade. I walked into class on Monday, and was more disappointed when Jack did not appear with Jamie. Who was I kidding? As the week wore on, it was as though the weather was reflecting my heart. It grew stormier, and the winds wilder. It was truly horrible weather on the week end, then on Sunday evening the snow began in earnest. I had never seen such blizzard conditions this far south of the arctic. The way the storm was settling in, I could see that the snow would be terrible for several days at least. I called two of my snow monsters to me and went to my palace. My mood and this sort of weather made me want to play with it. Wild bold and dangerous. I found Jack sitting on the front step of the palace when I arrived. He grinned at me. 'I just called a week of snow days,' he declared in delight. 'Want to go play?'

I was astounded, so much so I forgot to protest when he took my hand.

 _Jack_

She is really something, that Elsa. Beautiful, talented, and powerful. Yet the way she reacts, I don't think anyone has ever been delighted by her abilities. I am essentially selfish, it's a survival trait from the old days, and a necessity for a Guardian. I protect my own, which means, those that are precious to me. The children, mostly. Occasionally teens like Jamie, or other Guardians. And now, Elsa. Easter Bunny heard from the Tooth Fairy what happened, she misses nothing. He came around to laugh at my infatuation. I showed him the palace she built. It goes two ways, I explained. I leave her with this power and she grows colder and more distant. Or I teach her how to live. The Easter Bunny teased me, but I could see his heart was no longer in it. He said to ask Father Christmas about the last Snow Queen. I knew all about her. I had already researched it in Father Christmas's library. Died of a broken heart, or a loveless life.

I called a storm south. I don't usually tamper with the weather in such a grand manner, but there have been times when I deemed it necessary. It was necessary now, to get a teacher out of her classroom. The kids away from college. Life in abeyance for a few days, while I chased my heart. She was astonished to see me. We played in the storm for a while, calling flights of ice birds to us, and soaring on the air. She grew tired, and I did not. I called a wind for us and after a few false starts she got the hang of standing on it. I glanced back at her. She was crying. I freaked out so much I almost lost the wind. I landed us both in a snow drift and helped her out. She calmed down and wiped her eyes and told me she was fine. I knew she was not. I also knew she would not tell me why she was crying. She declined my invitation to take her home. We sat in the snow drift and she fell asleep. I racked my brains, I needed help. Ah. I knew who. Now, to find them.

I carried her, still asleep to where they were. High in the mountains, not far from their old camp, but better hidden. The rock trolls. There were several there who remembered me from the old days, and many more who remembered Elsa. They woke her with their cries of delight. It only dawned on me what they were singing and celebrating when they put a ring of flowers on her head. Elsa looked so shamed and awkward when I told them, that I was not here to marry her, but to ask their help. It was that pained hopeless expression in her eye that caught my heart. I stood bewildered, might it be that she somehow loved me too? I spoke over the trolls who were asking her health, and told her I loved her. The shy tentative smile on her face was confusing. What did she feel? She stood and cautiously walked over to me, and asked if I meant it. Sure, I answered easily, if a Queen would have one with no noble blood as myself. The trolls took that as a marriage declaration. It took us the rest of the evening to convince them that it was the _beginning_ of a courtship, not the end. As for the crying, apparently tears can be for joy as well as sadness.

 _Elsa_

We ended up back at my ice palace. Jack showed me the place his village had stood all those years ago. I showed him the ruins of the palace where I had been born. It was somehow both crushingly heart breaking, and a relief that the building no longer stood. Nothing anchored me in the land that now only existed in history books. Walking the ice halls with him was a peculiar experience. He kept darting into rooms and asking what they were for. Most I had simply built, but assigned no purpose. By the time we had walked the first floor, he had made a music room, a library – though with empty shelves – a ball room, an ice dancing room… and the ideas became wilder and more delightful as he got into it. I blushed as he put his head in at my bedroom – I had left my clothes all over the chair. He ignored them though; I am learning something of him now. In his way he is a gentleman though his mischief and disregard for status quo sometimes brings that into question. He ran to the window and peered out. It overlooked the valley. He returned to the door and petted me on the head. You look to hope. He said it with pride and delight. Then asked where his room was to be.

I was astonished. He wanted to stay here, with me? I will admit those trolls had got him thinking, but it was all so sudden. He noticed my hesitation and laughed as he told me not a bedroom. He does not need to sleep, but a place of his own in my heart. I told him he could choose. He was thoughtful for a few moments, then took two rooms. One beside my bedroom, and the other, in the north wing for his workshop. We reached the rink on the roof, and I tentatively took his hand. I could not believe I could touch someone without harming them. He gripped my hand with delight and saluted the moon. For a moment I heard a voice in my heart, Elsa, Ice Queen, you have found the festive heart of winter. I stared at Jack and found him staring at me. I knew then that he had heard such words for himself.

* * *

Post Script

 _Jamie_

Jack got married! I don't believe it. I mean, I totally saw it coming. He could not un-stick his eyes from Elsa from the moment he saw her. Them being married is kind of a relief. Jack can now concentrate on other things again. Only then he arrives at my birthday party visible to everyone. It is disconcerting, but great fun. I never realized my lecturer was an ice queen. I think she is better at magic than Jack, though she says he beats her hands down for raw power and finesse. I saw that palace he says she built single-handed. If she can do that, what _is_ Jack capable of, blizzards? So, that storm two years back when they had just met… hey! He called the snow so he could close the collage and spend the week cuddling up with his girlfriend? Gee, I wish I had such power. Wow, Jack was really just taking it easy and playing with us kids. Not that I'm a kid any more.

 _What is all this about me? Hah, I can do more than blizzards!_

That was Jack. It's now snowing inside my toilet. Just inside the bowl. It freezes the pee, and let's just say you don't want to use that toilet for anything else. Don't know how the collage res is going to react when I move out.


End file.
